She was Born from the Fire
by thefuckistevvs
Summary: She had no idea who she was, where she was, what she was. The young spirit needs to learn her purpose, the reason she was put in that world, while trying to learn how to control her powers- after all, fire is deadly. OC story, no slash! (but with character interactions in the future!)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Born from the Flames**

Fire.

That was the very first thing she could remember- everything being as hot as fire, hot enough to make a man scream in pain, hot enough to melt skin; her body surrounded by darkness, heavy as lead and immobile, but she didn't try to move- she didn't even attempt to do so.

Her body stayed there, emotionless and hot, for god knows how long, until she heard a voice- a whisper of a different language, a language she couldn't recognize at the moment, but even if she had no idea what the voice was saying, she felt it was calling for her.

And that is when she tried to move, but she could feel hot debris around her, on top of her that prevented her from moving an inch, even if she tried she couldn't move any limb. That is when she felt a great load leave from top of her, as if someone- who knows who, was removing the obstacles from her path, as she was gently lifted by an unknown force. She could feel her body gently pushing the planks and debris around her, as it finally emerged from a pile of ashes.

For the first time, she opened her eyes.

The brightness of the world- specially the moon- surprised her, and she covered her eyes which hurt as she gasped for air, expulsing ash and fire soot from her throat as her lungs filled with chill air of winter.

Her body was still in the air, as she was gently placed in the ground by the same force that pulled her out from the wreck.

After expulsing every bit of ash from her lunges, she finally started to observe her surroundings, looking at the moon, bright, brilliant.

The voice from before spoke to her, and even though the voice didn't say who they were, she had a feeling it belonged to the moon itself.

And it told her name.

_Ash._

She repeated her name to herself, as if to make sure it belonged to her, and started to examine her body.

Her olive skin was covered by fire soot, most of her body in fact. The back of her hands were covered with it as well, as most of her bare legs; her clothes consisted of cotton shorts, which the bottom were burned and uneven, a cotton shirt that was burned and covered in ashes and soot as well, while being burned and uneven at the bottom of the torso and the sleeves.

She was barefoot, and even if she had very light clothing in the middle of winter, the cold didn't bother her; in fact she felt fairly hot, but that didn't bother her as well. Without being able to inspect her face due to the lack of mirrors, she turned around to examine her surroundings, the place she emerged from.

Most of it was rubble, hot and burned debris from what was before a big house, with random junk littering the floor among with the debris. The house has burned down, but Ash didn't know when the fire stopped exactly, but she wasn't exactly interested; the world was new to her, she was more curious about all the snow that covered everything.

Ash started walking towards the woods without knowing where to go, she just wanted to explore her new world. Every step she took in the snow melted it, leaving green footsteps behind her, until she touched something really warm and metallic with her barefoot.

Looking down, she found a staff-staff? It was more of a long, metallic and yellow rod, with a ball in the end of one of the sides, the other one having the ball snapped off. She crouched, grabbing it between her hands, the moment she touched it she felt as if she was whole- it gave her the feeling that it was something very important, she just didn't know why or how.

The rod became hotter at her touch, but it didn't hurt her, she smiled when she had the feeling of being complete the moment she picked it up. Ash let out a faint giggle, as she waved the metallic rod around.

Waving it, the snow that was in front of her melted, leaving instead wet green grass; her eyes widened, as she looked to the rod once again while she turned around, noticing the footsteps she left in the snow. To make sure of her theory, she placed her right foot on snow, pulling it up after some seconds, and the same thing happened- the snow melted.

She smiled brightly, as she looked to the rod once more, and she began running in circles, waving her rod around melting the snow in the trees around her, while she melted the snow that her feet touches as she laughed like a child around the place of her birth.

After several minutes of waving, she jumped, only to feel as she was lifted to the sky wildly, but instead of screaming for her life Ash continued to laugh like a child, pointing the rod to the sky and stabilizing her body, floating on top of where her body was pulled from as she looked down with her bright smile.

She could see the burned down house which was covered by snow moments before, there was an almost perfect circle of green surrounding the area now, including the trees. Ash let out a playful laugh, but as she looked up, she saw the entire forest, and how it was all covered by the snow; Ash felt the sudden urge to melt it all the same way she melt the one surrounding the debris, but there was another thing that caught her attention.

At the horizon, there were lights- many sparkly and yellow lights. Letting out a laugh, Ash pointed the ball of her rod towards the lights, and her body- which hasn't learned how to fly by itself yet, was pulled wildly towards them, as she continued to laugh the entire time.

When she reached the lights, her body awkwardly started to descend, until she started to fall just a couple of meters above the ground, slamming her body against the soft snow and melting it at her touch. She looked up, to see people walking in the streets, heavily clothed to prevent the cold, something Ash couldn't resist laughing at.

She quickly stood up, looking at her surroundings of the bright town, as cars were parked in the streets, people entering and exciting the buildings – it was all so busy!

Ash wasn't sure where to start- she wanted to melt all the snow that was covering the town, but the urge to speak and meet new people took over.

She walked around, looking inside the buildings to see people shopping and trying on different kinds of clothes, to other people sitting and drinking beverages on fancy places- there were too many things to look at, and all of them looked exciting and fun.

She happily saluted every person she came across, even if they didn't answer back, she figured they were too busy to notice her, who wouldn't be in that wonderful place? However, the need to talk to someone and to know where she was made her try to talk directly to someone; she turned to the street, as someone was walking directly towards her.

"Good evening!" She chirped, as she grabbed her metallic rod tightly between her palms, her smile wide and eyes bright.

"Could you tell me what this-"

Before she could finish her question, the person went through her body.

Ash gasped, shocked as she saw the person go through her as if she didn't exist; her smile vanished leaving a panicked gasp, as she tried to reach someone else to touch, but the same thing happened.

Eventually, she noticed that nobody had talked to her because nobody had seen her, as if she didn't exist. Ash started to gasp loudly, holding the rod tightly to her chest, she spotted something shiny at the other side of the street, quickly running towards it to find a mirror, and she finally managed to see her whole body, including her face.

She was different from everybody else- while their hair were brown to black, to yellow to red, her hair was a grey color, grey like fire ash; her face was covered in soot freckles as her eyes were a different color from the ones she has seen today: they were red- fire red, with the edge of the iris turning into a soft grey, as if simulating a fire.

Ash touched her face, noticing how she was completely different from everybody around her. Panicked, she started to yell to see if anybody could hear her, but there was no response which led her to start yelling even louder, trying to attract anybody's attention.

At one building she noticed someone sitting behind a wooden desk, as Ash jumped on top of it to try to attract the attention of the young lady sitting, but she didn't react.

"Can anybody hear me?!" She shouted to her, but the lady just was motionless, as if- as if Ash didn't exist

"I'm here! I'm right here!" she shouted even louder, but the indifference of everybody around her hit her, as she closed her eyes in frustration, letting out a cry of desperation, pressing her rod tightly between her hands.

Suddenly the wood beneath her feet caught on fire, the young lady screaming in terror as it was engulfed by the flames, as Ash jumped away in horror to what she did, covering her mouth. Everybody around them formed a circle, panicked for the sudden fire that just started, as some others called for the authorities nearby to inform them of the fire while panic started to spread.

Yells of terror spread around the area, every single one of them amazed yet terrified at the fact that the table was on fire out of nowhere, some of them shouting _Demons! _to the table.

There were too many people around now, all of them whispering and talking and- it was too much for Ash, she was terrified of all those people appalled at the fire.

She pointed her rod to the skies, and fled the town.

* * *

**Hello! This is my first story. I created a fan character, and I wrote this fic to explore her and her interactions with the world, how the world of the guardians is. There will be interaction with canon characters, but this story is mostly about her! **

**She is also kind of similar to Jack (the whole staff like object), this was kind of intentional! **

**Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 2 - More than Human

**Chapter 2**

**More than Human  
**

She didn't know for how long she has been flying, the sun rising as she soared through the sky with her limbs and body rotating wildly, still not used to flying properly.

Ash could feel her heart pounding in her chest, gripping her curtain rod as hard as she could without even noticing it, trying to figure out what just had happened.

She set the table on fire, but how did she do it? Her feet set it ablaze without her even realizing it, but the flame didn't hurt her. Was that one of her powers? Creating fire?

Ash felt great guilt, even if she didn't mean to scare everybody around her, her emotions went out of control and she could have done something horrible

After the sun finished rising Ash decided to descend near a frozen lake; her body moved strangely as she tried to not land as before, being able to land sloppily, yet better than last time.

As her feet touched the snow, it melted, and Ash couldn't help but remember what she just did, as her heart started to beat faster and faster, remembering how people were scared of her powers, of her – even without knowing of her existence, she didn't notice her hands started to get hotter and hotter, to the moment a small flame covered her fingers and palms.

Her eyes widened in horror, as she ran towards the frozen lake near her, every footstep slightly burning the patches of grass she touched, turning them into a black color. Letting go of her rod, the youngster kneeled on front of the frozen lake, as she immediately placed her hands on top of the ice which melted at her touch, and she submerged both her palms into the cold water.

The water bubbled for some seconds and the girl could feel how her hands became colder, which she sighed in relief. After pulling her hands out, she noticed a light steam was leaving from them, and they slowly started to reheat themselves to their normal temperature- normal for her, anyways.

The young girl stared at her reflection on the unfrozen patch of the lake, remembering how different she looked from everybody else she encountered early; her powers, her appearance, the fact that she didn't seem to exist to anybody around her let her knew that she was not human, she only barely looked like one.

She stared at her hands as she realized that her fire incidents so far had happened when her emotions were strong, Ash theorized that she could activate them other ways, but for now she had to be careful.

"Guess I have to keep a check on that." She muttered to herself, as she grabbed the rod from the snow, and she weakly traced a circle of melted snow around her; she touched the ice from the lake and she saw it melt before her eyes, this time she smiled weakly.

Her eyes turning to the skies, she saw the moon even with the daylight, barely visible now.

"Who am I?" she whispered to it, expecting an answer from the moon.

But she got no reply, no matter how much she stared to the sky, she closed her eyes in frustration as she looked around.

Several hours after her birth and Ash knew few things: She wasn't human, humans couldn't see her, and she could melt snow, as well as make fire.

Her sadness was quickly conquered by curiosity, she felt as if it was her duty to melt all the snow- after all, if she wasn't supposed to do so, then why would she have those powers?

That was the moment she gripped firmly her rod, looking at all the white around her, as she started to run around, melting the snowflakes that lied on the ground, along with the ice from the trees.

She may not be human, but she was something more.

* * *

**This was a short chapter! I promise chapter three will be longer, and Ash will interact with one of the guardians! Who? We'll see!**

**Thank you for reading! Cheers!  
**


	3. Chapter 3 - Necesary Things

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Necessary Things**

Several months have passed after Ash's birth in the wreckage of the house, and many things happened during that time.

Her home was destroyed, or at least she considered it to be that way. Two days after her birth, she returned to the debris, only to notice several humans in different kinds of uniforms clearing the debris with big machines.

Angered, Ash descended to the place, as she started to shout to the workers, nobody paying attention to her.

"What are you doing? You can't do that! That's my home!" She said exasperated, trying to stop them from cleaning the wreck.

"Stop it!" She shouted, flying across the area, but everybody would simply pass through her, not listening to her anguished pleads as her home was being taken apart slowly in front of her eyes.

"I said," Ash stood in the center of all of it, in the place she emerged from the ashes, slamming her rod against the ashes, turning them into a bright red as the debris around her caught on faint fire

"Stop It!"

Everybody reacted, but not in the way she expected them to react. Some of the persons with yellow uniforms reached for a large hose in one of their trucks, spraying water to the debris, extinguishing the fire easily.

Ash got sprayed with the water as well, and steam left her body as she growled in annoyance; she had tried to protect her home, but she let her emotions take a hold of her once again.

Defeated, the young girl retreated to one of the trees that surrounded the area, observing how they extinguished her flames, and how they destroyed her home; she jumped into the sky and flew away, not able to bare to look further.

After that, many things happened. Ash discovered that no humans could see her or interact with her, but she could interact with them in indirect ways- like the fire incident. If she was to pick something up in front of humans, they wouldn't see her, but they could see the object suddenly floating. This trick was amusing o her, but she thought that angering and mortifying random people in the street maybe wasn't a good idea in the long run.

Animals, however, could see her as if she was just a normal human; birds would perch on her head, dogs would bark at her and cats would approach her. When she discovered humans couldn't see her, Ash simply thought she was dead- a ghost, or that she simply didn't exist at all in the same reality they did, but these discoveries made her realize that she did indeed exist, but for some reason, humans were the ones that wouldn't see her.

One night, after her home was destroyed, she looked up to the moon sitting in a tree branch, simply waiting for its voice to speak to her once again. After all, it spoke to her the day of her birth, but where was it now? Did she simply dream it?

No, she didn't dream it; the moon spoke to her and whispered her name to her, as it pulled her from the hot debris.

But Ash didn't know why it abandoned her all of sudden.

"Am I here to melt the snow?" She asked expectantly with her gaze to the moon, but it didn't answer.

She stood up, slightly disappointed but decided to do that very thing- melt the snow that was covering everything in her sight. After all, if it wasn't her job, why would she have the powers to do so? It had to mean something.

That is the moment she started to melt the snow, doing it carefully and making sure to cover ever creek and nook she could find, to melt every single snowflake she came across.

But every time she finished melting the snow in cities, defrosting windows and destroying potential ice skating spots Ash would gladly celebrate, but every time she rose to the skies she would see more snow around her. It took her a long while to melt everything, and by the time she was done Easter had already passed (though she did not know that).

The rest of the year she spent flying around, trying to figure out why nobody saw her no matter how much she tried to make herself known; but nothing she tried would work, she simply was left as a ghost.

Most of the time she spent in the place of her birth even if it had been destroyed, like she was drawn to it for some reason; at the time she managed to get back to the specific spot the melancholy of having lost the debris replaced her by surprise by finding something new on it.

Flowers, many of them, have bloomed were the destroyed house used to be- lilies, lilacs, pansies and more, some of them planted by someone instead of having bloomed naturally, and at the center of the field covered with flowers, tiger lilies formed a patch.

Ash lowered herself to this spot, careful to not accidentally kill the flowers by stepping on them, and she admired the tiger lilies while levitating near the ground.

They were beautiful.

* * *

Almost a year passed after Ash's birth in the aftermath of a fire, and she did a lot on that time. She discovered many things about her and her powers, as well as deciding that her duty was to melt snow and to keep the world green and covered in beautiful flowers.

That is why the moment she woke up to spot snow and frost covering her home, she got angered.

Ash would normally sleep in tree branches, but this time around she slept under one of these trees deep in the forest, simply too lazy to go back to her flower field; but she was left with only surprise when the next morning the trees were covered with dead leaves as well as snow and ice (except for the patch she was lying on, the snow had melted).

It was the same for her flower field, all of those flowers were covered in snow or just frozen.

"What?!" Ash loudly claimed, simply surprised to see so much snow in so little time. What happened?

Landing on the ground, she ran across the field while waving her rod, melting the snow and managing to save most of the flowers, after that she flew down to the town where she first arrived to, to see that it was covered in snow as well.

Grunting, Ash spent most of the day melting the snow, defrosting the windows and destroying the icicles that hanged from some trees. At least she did it faster this time, having most of the hang of it.

She spent the entire day melting everything in the small city, and after finishing it she returned to her home to sleep on a branch, daringly looking around to see if any snow dared fall again, and went to sleep.

…Only for the next morning have everything covered in snow again.

Enraged, Ash did the same as the previous day, yet her movements and jumps were more erratic and exasperated than normal, melting good chunks of snow with just a wave of her rod, and moving into the town near her once again and undoing all the work that was done in the night.

After doing her job, she went back to the field of flowers, but instead of falling asleep she hid in the tree branches, with the intention of staying awake and see who or what was covering everything in cold snow.

Several hours passed, and Ash simply waited until whatever happened, if something was going to happen, but accidentally fell asleep for few minutes leaning on the tree trunk- until something or someone laughing woke her up.

By the time she got out of her hiding place, she found snow covering her field once again, along with a trail of ice around it, and then making circles around it like someone was –someone was dancing.

Ash was ready to punch whoever that someone was in the face.

She landed on the ice, melting it with her naked feet and running towards that direction, all while waving her rod around her melting the snow in her way, already ready to finally catch whoever was messing with her flower field-

Something hit her in the back of her head hard, not hard enough to knock her out, but hard enough for her to mutter an "Ow!", the surprise of the hit made her stop dead in her tracks and look behind her to see just what hit her.

She couldn't see what exactly was it, since it was hiding in the woods as well, but it had an humanoid shape- humanoid? It seemed like a mix between a human and animal frame, Ash couldn't tell what it was just from far away.

The figure seemed to gesture towards her, while catching a boomerang from the air; at first Ash was curious but remembering that no humans could see her, she just thought the attack was a coincidence, and she turned around to keep following the ice trail.

"Oi! I'm talking to ya!"

Ash could barely understand what the voice said, since it was so far away, but she was surprised by what it said. Were they talking to her?

"Are you talking to-" the moment she turned around once again, she yelped in surprise to see the person- no, animal- standing just in front of her.

It was way taller than her, had long arms and long legs, but that was not the most impressing thing- it was a rabbit. Just like if someone had mixed a rabbit with a human and left it to roam the world.

The long ears amazed her, but she had no idea what the creature counted as- human? Animal? Freak of nature?

"I said," said the big ass rabbit, while crouching a little to meet Ash's eyes "What do you think _you _are doing?"

"What am I doing?" Ash said, her voice taunting, happy. "Who do you think YOU are to-"

The realization hit her as hard as bricks, the fact that this creature was speaking to her, that he was aware of her, that he could _see her._

"You-You can see me?" Ash muttered in disbelief at first, but the rabbit nodded while saying "I can see you very well, mate" with a face that was not amused.

"You can see me! You can- you can see me!" Ash jumped in her spot, simply excited to have finally be able to have something that talked back to her, even if she had no idea what the hell that creature was.

Before she could start dancing and flying away in excitement, the rabbit-human creature grabbed her by the neck of her shirt, bringing her a bit closer to him but in a non-threatening way.

"As I was saying, Watcha think you're doing, mate?" The rabbit asked, and it seemed pretty serious, so Ash simply answered what she knew.

"Oh, I am melting the snow…"

"And why is that?"

"It's my job to melt the snow," with this, she waved the rod slightly, melting the snow that was near her.

"See?"

The bunny looked at her puzzled, but he realized that the youngster wasn't a threat at all, so he decided to try another approach.

"Hey kid, how long have you been at this job?"

"Job? For, uh, about a year? Almost a year, I believe."

The creature left out a "heh", finally realizing what the situation was.

"Listen, kid. I know you probably like to melt things, however it is time for winter to come," the furry greyed creature said as he started to shuffle in a little leather bag he was carrying with him.

"What if I don't want it to be winter?" Ash asked, expecting the creature's answer.

"If Winter doesn't come, well, the cycle of nature will be broken." After finally finding what he was looking for, the creature kept talking.

"Everything you see here, all of it, nature itself- it has a cycle. Some of us, people like you help the seasons to keep their balance. There is always a time for everything in this world."

"Some of us?" she asked. Her eyes were curious as she looked to the creature's green eyes, her face lighting up with hope when she listened to his words.

"Are you like me? Can people not see you either? What- what are _we_?" she hovered above the ground, meeting his eyes as she hungered for the answer of these questions.

"Yeah, we are more or like… similar. There are people in this world that are different from normal people- you may have seen them, and they can't see you, but that is ok, that is the same for most of us." Ash noticed she was too close from him, and felt embarrassed of invading his personal space, so she backed up a little, still hovering in the air.

"Like I said, creatures like us- we are here to protect these people, they may not see us sometimes, but it is our duty to protect them; that is why we need to keep things like the cycle of natures on check, get it mate?" he smiled, as he showed Ash what he was holding on his hand.

It was a small calendar of the year, most of the days of the year were crossed up until December 2, the rabbit used one of his small claws to point to the calendar.

"The year has its cycles, and winter starts on December, that is when the snow comes; and winter ends around march, sometimes a little bit earlier, other times a little later, but generally it lasts this long. The rest of the year, there shouldn't be snow at all, you can start melting snow at March."

Ash stared intently at the calendar, carefully analyzing every word, not protesting at all, the rabbit handed it to her, and she stared intently at it with her own hot hands, careful to not accidentally burn the paper.

"It will probably take a while, but after some time you'll know exactly when to do your thing, get me? You won't need no calendars to know you gotta do your job. You can keep it, mate"

Ash carefully pocketed the calendar on one of the pockets of her cotton shorts.

"Just make sure to not melt anything till winter ends, aight mate?"

"I think I understand," Ash said as she pocketed the small calendar, but returned her gaze to the rabbit in front of her.

"Are you the one that brings the snow?"

"Dear heavens, no! He is one of my… er, friends! I am the Easter bunny, Bunnymund at your service, but you can just call me Bunny."

Bunnymund tapped the ground twice with his large foot, opening a tunnel in front of him, but before he could jump inside of it, Ash called him once again.

"Wait! What am I supposed to do the rest of winter?"

"Take a hobby! Explore! Do whatever, Just don't mess with the seasons!" He took a deep breath, before continuing.

"If you ever got more questions about seasons, don't be afraid to ask, I'll be in my warren, but don't bother me when Easter is coming!"

After that, he jumped in the hole, which immediately closed leaving a tiny flower on top of it.

"Easter?" she asked to herself, as she looked around and she was alone once again.

At least Ash now knew what she was, she didn't get all the information she would have wanted, but knowing that there were more individuals like her was so, so comforting to her, to know that she wasn't completely alone.

Meekly, she rose to the skies, looking around to the sea of white, trying to figure a way to go, somewhere to spend while she surrendered her job to winter.

"Let's explore a little," she whispered to herself, as she started to fly south, unaware of what she might find- who knows, she could find new cities, new forests, new lands to explore before she had to melt it all away.

It was while she was flying when she realized,

She never told Bunnymund her name.

* * *

**Bunnymund ah yeah! I hope I managed to portray him in a good way, He is heck of a guy and I hope i didnt accidentally screw him up. This chapter contains some discoveries and basically learning about the cicle of nature. Next chapter will have some action, hopefully!**

**Thanks a lot for reading! cheers!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Lilium lancifolium

Chapter 4

Lilium lancifolium

* * *

It took the youngster some time to accept that she was not welcome during winter, at least not in places where snow needed to fall. It made her feel defeated in some sort of way, to leave her beautiful field of flowers to wither and freeze during her absence, but there was nothing she could do, after all, like Bunnymund said, it was the cycle of life, the cycle of the seasons.

Along with the birds, she traveled south to find some place that was ok with the heat she brought with her. She saw so many things in her travels, different trees, different type of animals she wouldn't have encountered near her place of birth.

Ash traveled with the wind, flying over states faster than flying on her own; her body felt free while as the wind carried her across the world.

Every night Ash found strange things to happen across the world, no matter where she was, the same would happen in every house. At certain hour of the night, strands of gold would enter to every individual house via the window, it didn't seem to do much, but the sight was gorgeous, and along with the gold, little green birds (birds? They were too small to be birds) entered to some houses at night, leaving with what seemed to be teeth.

No matter where she traveled, no matter where she was these things would happen at night, Ash wondered who could be the one behinds the gold and the birds, maybe it was someone like her (maybe).

One specific night however, something happened that Ash didn't see happen the nights before. Someone who looked human and a rather big one entered and exited the houses of the city she was currently staying on, but she could only see this person in awe as he entered and left via chimney faster than anything she ever saw, which was impressive- especially for his girth.

After he entered every single one of the houses, he left riding his red sleigh, but it flew into the night as the man heartily laughed.

Ash curiosity got the best of her as she silently approached the houses the man had been into, as she saw pine trees with several gifts under them. Ash laughed as she realized this man was Santa.

Santa? She never heard of him before, but the concept of Santa was in her mind, as if she knew it beforehand for no reason at all. She was confused by this, but paid it no attention to it.

* * *

Soon enough, winter came to an end, the fire spirit being carried by the wind to her home with her giggling and screaming in excitement along the way as she spread her arms and felt the air in her face.

When she was above her flower field, she dropped down to the field excitedly, creating a large circle of melted snow and green grass.

"Now it's my turn!"

Before she even realized it, she melted all the ice and snow from the field, and started to do the same around the entire area- when the first time she did her job it took her weeks to finish; this time around she felt she was a natural, as if it suddenly became way easier to melt everything around her. After some hours, she not only finished cleaning up the cities and towns around her field, but she managed to defrost the entire state.

"Ah! I guess I'm getting better!" Ash loudly said to herself, as she flew away into the forest, defrosting everything that was in her sight.

She touched trees, scared animals and danced with the rhythm of the wind, excited and feeling simply alive as she was melting everything, her emotions spiking as her feet and hands started to become hotter without her realizing.

With every footstep she made, she left a yellowish patch on the grass, accidentally damaging it from how hot her feet were, but Ash didn't realize this, as she kept dancing and laughing loudly to herself.

The forest echoed her laughs, the youngster distracted with her own laughter and her own happiness she never realized she was starting to damage the forest. The happiness went away, replaced by horror and surprise as a tree root suddenly whipped at her with great speed, hitting her torso sending her flying to her back.

After she landed, she quickly stood up with her metal rod in her hands across her chest, as she heaved by the surprise of the attack. Ash pointed with the staff to every direction, not sure what else to expect, when she was whipped once again by a root of the tree that was behind her.

She flew into the air, trying to figure out how all of sudden trees were capable of moving their roots, when she started getting whipped by the tree branches. Ash tried to fly away, but the forest was too thick, every branch trying to attack her while she tried to find a way to get out.

Soon, a thick and strong branch slammed into her stomach, sending her flying backwards god knows how many miles until she finally slammed into the ground, bouncing a couple of times and sliding through the grass and moss until her body stopped.

Her eyes were closed while bracing the impact, and she was about to jump once again to try to find a way to escape from the deadly forest, when a voice called out to her.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Ash opened her eyes, to see a tall figure looming, the figure's head above her looking down to her with scorn on his eyes.

He had a fine nose, eyes that were as green as the moss with shades of brown, his hair was long but it was like it wasn't hair- as if his hair were small vines, flowers and grass; he was very tall, and his body was covered by moss, some petals and leaves and grass, his body was mostly green, but it had some yellow coloration. His face and hands were the only thing that weren't completely covered by foliage, his face was pale, and he was staring without amusement at the young girl.

"I-I'm sorry?" uttered Ash, confused by this man's question.

"You better be. Do you have any idea of what you are doing?"

Ash quickly stood up, brushing the dirt and grass from her body.

"I was melting the snow! What are YOU doing?"

She quickly was reminded of her encounter with Bunny, but this time she wasn't hit by boomerangs, but by trees.

"I know you are melting the snow," The man said. Now that Ash was standing up, she realized how tall the man was- he easily towered over her, his legs being very large, she had to admit it intimidated her a little, if it wasn't that he was literally covered in plants.

"I am talking about that." He said, as he pointed to Ash feet.

Ash innocently looked down, having no idea what the man was talking about, but she frowned when she realized what- she became so excited by her duty, she accidentally started to burn the grass.

"Oh, crap." She said, as she instantly hovered above it, not touching the grass with her feet until her temperature lowered.

"I am really, really sorry man, I still am not sure how to keep my temperature on check." She said legitimately sorry, moving her arms in reassurance trying to calm the plant-guy down.

"I can make up for it! …I don't know how, but I promise it was an accident!"

"It better be. I can't stand anybody burning my forests down. But I have to admit, this is the first time I see you. I thought Kathy-"The man suddenly closed his mouth, biting his lower lip, as if he accidentally said something he shouldn't have said.

"Who are you, anyways? I have never seen your face around."

"My name is Ash," she said, lazily leaning on her cane, the flat end positioned on the ground as her body hovered parallel to it.

"I was born a year ago, I think."

"Born?"

The man looked at her with a confused expression, but then he widened his eyes in understanding.

"Ah, you must be uh, new, then."

"Who are you anyways, Mother Nature?"

There she goes again, for some reason she never heard of Mother Nature, and yet the concept and what it meant was in her mind, as if someone has told her about that before she even was.

"Do I look like a- Heavens, No!" the man said with surprise, but Ash only smiled.

Slightly irritated, the man bowed slightly, his hand in his chest as he introduced himself.

"My name is Vitis"

"…Vitis?"

"Vitis," he said, but before he could continue Ash interrupted him. "What kind of ridiculous name is Vitis?"

"It's Latin for Vine" but Ash laughs. "It sounds really weird."

"It's not we- that's not the point!" Vitis said exasperated, and finally continued "I am Vitis, and I control some of the forests of the country. Normally I reside here, I see for the plants and the spirits like you." He said, pointing his finger to Ash. "Keeping them in check, you could say."

"Are there more spirits like me?" said Ash, she knew there was someone that brought winter with them, but didn't actually encounter them, but she never heard of another spirit that had abilities like her, if there were any.

"Yeah, there are some other fire spirits and a very pesky annoying winter one…" the last part of the sentence he said under his breath, his face transforming into a scowl, Ash immediately realized that maybe he wasn't that good controlling them.

"I thought you said you kept us in check?"

"Well, yes, but some are more… troublesome, yes than others." Ash frowned with this answer, but she couldn't assume anything, after all she had so far only met Vitis and Bunnymund.

"However, I hope you don't bring me the same problems." Said Vitis, his eyes wide and smiling towards Ash, but instead of agreeing like he was expecting to, she simply replied "I don't know, what problems?"

At this answer Vitis eyes narrowed, annoyed and simply leaned near Ash face, he could feel how hot her body was and he wasn't that close to her.

"What I mean is, basically, don't go burning forests to the ground. That is counterproductive to me, and it can kill many things."

He pointed to the patch of burnt grass Ash was standing on before the conversation started, "This that you did wasn't too bad, but you need to learn to control your powers, otherwise worst things than burnt grass will happen, and it will be all your fault."

Ash eyes focused on his, swallowing his words. She felt terribly guilty, but didn't want to show how sorry she felt, instead she smiled weakly, her eyes apologetic as she continued to hover above the ground.

"You got it. Fire, dangerous; will be more careful from now on."

She changed her position in the air, now sitting in an invisible stool in the air with her legs and arms crossed.

"Anything else, Dad?"

"Have you talked to any more spirits after you were, ahem, born?" he ignored Ash remark, but Ash simply crooked her mouth, intrigued by the question.

"Well, only with Bunnymund and you, but that's it." She replied still hovering in the air, looking down to his face which shifted to slight surprise.

"The Easter bunny? That's… Odd." Vitis eyes looked down while he was thinking, but quickly remembered that Ash was still in the area and quickly looked up to her.

"Now you can go, but you need to keep your powers in check."

"Yadda Yadda, I get it, I get it." With this, she flew towards the belly of the forest with melting the snow in mind, but before she completely disappeared from Vitis view she yelled at him cheerfully, "See you around!", and after that she disappeared inside the forest.

Vitis stayed in his place for a couple of seconds, thinking about the situation. Several years passed before someone was reborn as a spirit, let alone an elemental spirit, last instance being Jack Frost, as long as Vitis knew; after all, he only knew about the spirits in his area, it being that continent. But even so, Jack Frost proved to be unruly, simply untamable so Vitis preferred to keep his distance, and simply try to keep an eye on him without the frost kid noticing it.

This, however, was different. So far there was only one active winter spirit which gave Vitis more control over the elements, and Ash seemed innocent –yet unruly- enough, but Vitis couldn't shake that feeling from his gut, a feeling that told him she would bring him a lot of trouble, especially since she wasn't the only fire spirit currently active- if the previous one was still active, he lost track of her some months ago.

He wondered where Kathy ran off to.

* * *

**Ah, I meant to have this up some time before but I got busy! **

**Ash indirectly encounters the rest of the guardians... well, as indirect as possible anyways. Another original character which is going to keep appearing. **

**Kathy is the other fire spirit that Vitis is thinking about, but who is she? **

**Thanks for reading! Cheers!**


End file.
